Bombing (Plot)
A Bombing is one of the possible Plots in a game of Covert Action. The Bombing scenario is one of the most common, appearing in no fewer than 6 different Mission Sets. The Bombing plot has a relatively linear structure and is relatively easy to thwart or delay, with several Items having to make their way directly to the Major Agent. On the other hand, failure to stop the Primary Crime will have a huge negative impact on your score, and a few of the lower-end Participants can be difficult to catch before they disappear. General Plot Overview In a Bombing scenario, 6 participants attempt to blow up a strategic target, most often the headquarters of a major intelligence agency. This is performed loosely in four general steps: The plot begins with several participants planning the operation and getting in touch with some of the other participants. In the next step, several Minor Agents acquire items by performing Minor Crimes. The Researcher acquires a set of Blueprints of the intended Bombing target. A Supplier acquires explosives, and a Bomb Specialist acquires parts used for the detonator. Eventually, all items arrive at the Bomber's location. In the third step, the Bomber commits the Primary Crime by bombing the target. He takes photographs of this terrorist attack. In the final step, the Bomber delivers the photographs to the Mastermind. Participants Items During a Bombing plot, four items are created and will move between participants as the plot dictates: Plot Outline The following actions are performed by the participants in the plot. The order in which these actions will occur is not strict, and may change slightly depending on random factors, as well as in reaction to Max Remington's actions. 'Activation' During this stage, the various Organizers activate one another as well as one of the Minor Agents. By this point, both the Initiated Plan and the Organizer have completed their mission. They will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Acquisitions During this stage, the Minor Agents perform Minor Crimes to acquire the necessary items for this plot. One Minor Agent receives an item and combines it into a bomb. All items are finally delivered to the Major Agent. .|"Bulletin: (INTERPOL NewsNet) A large quantity of plastic explosive was purchased today in the city of by person or persons unknown."}} .|"The alarm system at is a Alpha model Hughes ProtectoMaster. I recommend an electronic detonator for this job."}} with a detonator.|"Bulletin: (INTERPOL ComIntercept) Someone within the has acquired some unusual electronic components. It appears some sort of delayed-action bomb detonator is being built."| Despite its description, this action is not a Minor Crime, but an Item Dump. The Bomb Specialist will not acquire any detonator parts Item. Instead, the Bomb Specialist will simply lose the that were given to him by the Supplier.}} .|"I have completed this delayed action bomb. It should completely destroy the . Be sure not to confuse the red and yellow wires."| This is an unconventional Handoff, because the appears out of thin air during this meeting, and will now be in the Bomber's possession.}} .|"Bulletin: (INTERPOL NewsNet) A set of floor-plan blueprints were reported missing this morning from the in . Local authorities are baffled as to the motives for this crime."}} .|"Here are the blueprints for . There appears to be at least one unguarded entry point. However, there is a sophisticated alarm system."}} By this point, all three of the above participants (Supplier, Bomb Specialist and Researcher) have fulfilled their mission and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. 'Execution' of the event.|"Bulletin: (INTERPOL NewsNet) A gigantic explosion destroyed the near the city of today. Authorities are baffled as to the perpetrators or motive behind this violent act."}} No participants complete their missions at this stage. 'Resolution' In this stage, photographs of the bombing are delivered to the Mastermind. This is the only time that the Mastermind is contacted at all during this plot. .|"Dear Mastermind. Our operation went off like clockwork. You may now proceed with your nefarious plot."}} At this point all participants have completed their missions, and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Scoring This is a list of the points you will be rewarded for performing various actions during the course of the mission. In addition, the following failure will increase the Maximum Score by the listed amount of points: The highest final score possible for this mission is 1343, before applying Difficulty multipliers. Category:Plots